This invention relates to fishing equipment, and more particularly to fishing lines and sinkers. In various types of fishing equipment which include fish lines to which nets or hooks are attached for submerging the latter beneath the surfaceof the water, sinkers are provided for attachment to these lines. While there are many different shapes in the marketplace of conventional sinkers, the most popular models are figure "8" shaped and are normally made from a nonbuoyant material such as lead and the like. The attachment of sinkers to leader lines has heretofore been by means of a loop aperture located at the top of the conventional figure "8" shaped sinkers. Other exotic means of attaching the sinkers to fishing lines without the necessity of parting the lines are adequately described in the prior art.
Certain of these methods include the use of helically coiled springs located at the exterior ends of the sinker and the sinker body contains helical grooves into which the fishing line is inserted and wrapped around and thereafter, wrapped several times in and among the coils of the helical springs located at the exterior portions (U.S. Pat. No. 1,883,574). In other prior art, fishing line sinkers with exterior loop devices are attached to the sinker body and are provided for threading of the fishing line therethrough and thereby fastening the fishing line and sinker to the fishing line (U.S. Pat. No. 2,663,113).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fishing sinker which is readily fastened to the fishing line, and which will also serve as a container for a fishing hook when the fishing line, sinker and hook are not in use such as in the transportation of same to and from the fishing site.
In various other prior art devices, fishing sinkers have employed the use of various hook means for attachment purposes of the fishing sinker to the fishing line. Snap-on hooks are one conventional means as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,669.